¡Es mi boda!
by Maziixd
Summary: Se suponía que Sasuko era la novia entonces… por qué Naruko estaba tan emocionada organizando una boda en donde ella no era la novia. Al final del día quien usaría ese hermoso vestido blanco y caminaría junto a Hinata. /Gender Bender/
1. Lugar

**Advertencia** : Trio amoroso, Gender bender, NaruHina o SasuHina, Capítulos cortos.

 **Declaración** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

 **Resumen** : Se suponía que Sasuko era la novia entonces… por qué Naruko estaba tan emocionada organizando una boda en donde ella no era la novia. Al final del día quien usaría ese hermoso vestido blanco y caminaría junto a Hinata.

.

La joven miró el lugar con poco interés muy a lo contrario de su amiga que corría por todo el lugar observando cada rincón, la rubia se detuvo a observar el bello paisaje que le daba el reciento. Abrió la puerta de la terraza y le gritó a su amiga.

―¡Este es el lugar Sasuko! –emocionada por el bello paisaje, ya se podía imaginar cómo sería la recepción de la boda.

La nombrada sólo bufó molesta al ver las reacciones de su amiga pero no estaba de humor para seguir viendo lugar y concordaba con ella, este era un buen lugar para realizar la boda.

―Podriamos hacer la boda aquí –dijo Naruko mirando la orilla de la playa ―Sé que Hinata-kun no quiere una boda convencional y quiere algo tranquilo y lo mejor sería a la orilla de la playa.

―Bien, has lo que quieras. Sólo vayámonos de aquí idiota. –respondió molesta la mujer de pelo negro.

―Está bien, ya no te enojes. Hablaré con la encargada para que nos reserve este lugar. –Naruko entró a la gran sala y la observó por última vez ―Amargada.

―Larguémonos de aquí.

Sasuko comenzó avanzar hasta la salida y Naruko se quedó atrás y sólo suspiró derrotada, su amiga no cambiaría.

―A veces creo que yo tengo más ganas de casarme con Hinata-kun que tú Sasuko. –susurró.

.

 _Continuara…_

.

Hola mis bestias.

Soy yo con otro triángulo amoroso pero esta vez quise que fuera _Gender Bender._ Se preguntarán por qué, porque está de moda y amo hacer triángulos amorosos. Fin.

Bueno mis gatitos feroces, mañana será el siguiente capítulo. Son todos cortos así que no se emocionen.

Saludos, espero sus review


	2. Hinata

**Advertencia** : Trio amoroso, Gender bender, NaruHina o SasuHina, Capítulos cortos.

 **Declaración** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

 **Resumen** : Se suponía que Sasuko era la novia entonces… por qué Naruko estaba tan emocionada organizando una boda en donde ella no era la novia. Al final del día quien usaría ese hermoso vestido blanco y caminaría junto a Hinata.

.

Hinata se quitó la corbata y la tiró algún lado del departamento y se echó en el sillón, cerró los ojos por unos minutos y botó el aliento de forma lenta y pesada.

Quedaban pocos meses para que se casará y aún estaba inseguro de si era lo correcto.

Durante toda su vida había desconocido de la palabra amor, sólo cuando estaba su padre vivo podía sentir esa calidez en su pecho pero de eso ya habían pasado varios años y nunca más había logrado sentir algo igual y dudaba que lo hiciera.

Su padre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, Hiashi había sufrido un accidente de auto cuando regresaba del trabajo. Luego de ese fatídico día todo cambio; su madre ya no lograba verlo de igual forma, lo mantenía lo más apartado posible de ella hasta que un día lo llevaron lejos de su familia.

Luego de eso él ya no fue el mismo, dudaba mucho que fuera ese niño alegre que jugaba todos los domingos con su padre. Ahora era alguien con muy poco para dar, sólo tenía un propósito en esta vida y era mantener a flote la empresa que su padre una vez le dejó.

Se llevó las manos al pelo, pensando en su vida y lo que vendría en unos cuantos meses más.

¿De verdad quería a Sasuko, era el hombre que se merecía esa bella mujer? Se cuestionó.

Si era así, no debía sentir algo en el pecho cuando la mejor amiga de su prometida se le acercaba.

.

 _Continuara…_

.

Hola mis bestias.

Lo prometido es deuda, sé que se ve algo confuso pero démosle tiempo al tiempo y verán como sucede esto. ¡Qué emoción!

Gracias a los dos personas que me dejaron algo, y a los favoritos también. Los quiero (más a los que me dejaron review)

Kds: Créeme que Sasuko quiere a Hinata. Ya lo verás más adelante. Gracias por leer.

Meow: Ojalá que este también te guste, meteré harto amorsh por aquí. Gracias por leer

Saludo, espero sus review


	3. Sasuko

**Advertencia** : Trio amoroso, Gender bender, OoC, NaruHina o SasuHina, Capítulos cortos.

 **Declaración** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

 **Resumen** : Se suponía que Sasuko era la novia entonces… por qué Naruko estaba tan emocionada organizando una boda en donde ella no era la novia. Al final del día quien usaría ese hermoso vestido blanco y caminaría junto a Hinata.

.

Sasuko fue siempre una chica que no le interesaba nada más que superar a su hermana mayor y lograrle demostrar a su padre que era una digna heredera. Siempre esperaba mucho de un hombre que sabía que no le daría una palmada en la espalda o decirle unas simples palabras de aliento.

Ella era una persona que ocultaba sus emociones, no se permitía que nadie las viera, desde pequeña se había mantenido alejada de todas las personas, hasta que conoció a Naruko; una niña que consideraba molesta y que tiempo después se convertiría en su amiga. No sabía si era las estupideces que hacia la rubia o era su extravagante personalidad pero era un escape de su agobiante vida de ser perfecta.

Naruko podía lograr lo que muchos no lograron: liberar a un pájaro de su jaula de cristal.

Aunque Sasuko nunca reconocería que para ella Naruko era mucho más que su amiga, era su hermana. Ambas era el complemento de la otra.

No era de extrañarse que Naruko le ayudará con los preparativos de la boda, después de todo era la dama de honor de Sasuko lo que extrañaba a todos era que la rubia parecía más emocionada en que se realizará la boda que la misma novia.

Sasuko se preguntó por un instante si Naruko sería mejor novia que ella.

.

 _Continuará_

.

Hola mis bestias feroces

Este sería el tercer capítulo. Alguno no serán tan buenos pero hay uno que me encantó escribir pero saldrá después del siguiente.

Gracias a por dejarme review, sé que es difícil (da flojera, lo sé) pero ustedes son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo.

 **Nicolai P. Sherman:** No te responderé nada :c –Risas- Ojalá que te siga gustando.

 **Meow:** Amiga/o (no sé qué eres gatita o gatito xd) no quiero hacer los capítulos más largos porque creo que los dejo en un buen punto de intriga y me es más fácil cambiar de escenario entre capitulo y capitulo. Por eso subo todos los días. Discúlpame por no hacerlo más largo

 **Kds:** Me alegro que te guste, gracias por comprender que mis capítulos son cortos! Te amo. Recuerda todos los días continuación.

 **Zumeqki:** La verdad es que no sé, siempre tengo los finales listos pero en este estoy en blanco. Ya veremos qué pasa en el transcurso de la historia.

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** Como dije, no tengo la mínima idea de que será, soy fanática del SasuHina pero todo puede cambiar –risas-

Saludos, espero sus review.


	4. Naruko

**Advertencia** : Trio amoroso, Gender bender, NaruHina o SasuHina, Capítulos cortos.

 **Declaración** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

 **Resumen** : Se suponía que Sasuko era la novia entonces… por qué Naruko estaba tan emocionada organizando una boda en donde ella no era la novia. Al final del día quien usaría ese hermoso vestido blanco y caminaría junto a Hinata.

.

Naruko dio una vuelta sobre su cama y miró el portarretrato que estaba sobre su cómoda. Se podía ver a tres personas juntas en un parque de diversiones, dos de ellas estaban sonriendo y la otra se encontraba apartada con cara de aburrimiento.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en Sakumo un joven de pelo color rosado y ojos esmeraldas que sostenía a Sasuko del cuello para que no se escapara de la fotografía y con la otra mano sostenía el brazo de la rubia para que se acercaran más.

Para Naruko, esos dos eran su única familia, desde que tenía memoria había estado en hogares adoptivos nadie quiso adoptar a esa extraña chica rubia con tres marcas en las mejillas y por su personalidad tan revoltosa, hasta que un día se encontró en el lugar y momento adecuado ayudó a una mujer que estaba siendo atacada por unos hombres.

Jiraiya, la mujer que ayudo Naruko, le agradeció dándole educación y un lugar para vivir. Gracias a esto pudo conocer a lo que serían sus dos mejores amigos: Sasuko Uchiha y Sakumo Haruno.

Naruko siempre estuvo interesado en el extraño muchacho de pelo rosado, aunque gritará su amor a los cuatro vientos este no le tomaba en cuenta porque quería a Sasuko.

Sakumo nunca tuvo tacto con Naruko respecto a sus sentimientos, muchas veces la rubia terminaba llorando en la azotea del colegio por su amor no correspondido, nadie se preocupó de sus sentimientos hasta que llegó Hinata.

Naruko se levantó de la cama y reviso una de las gavetas de su cómoda encontrado una foto desgastada de ella y Hinata, vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria, ambos haciendo señales de paz y con una sonrisa.

―¿Por qué no te fijaste en mí? –se ahogó en llanto.

.

 _Continuara..._

.

Hola mis feroces bestias.

Quiero hacer la siguiente pregunta (espero que por favor la respondan), estaba pensando en poner contenido sexual (lemon) pero sólo será en un capitulo (máximo dos) **¿están de acuerdo con esto?** Quiero que ustedes voten para cambiar la clasificación y tampoco no quiero pasar a nadie a llevar (por si hay un menor de edad aquí) así que respeto cualquiera que sea su opinión.

 **Nicolai P. Sherman:** Sasuko estará más adelante, de echo habrá un poco de SasuHina en el siguiente (mi favorito) ¿Puedo decir que soy tu primera vez? *-*

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** Sólo Zeus sabrá que pareja finaliza en esta historia porque ni yo lo sé –risas.

 **RukiaHime-Chan:** De verdad esto tiene una temática diferente? Muchas gracias por seguir este fic yo creo esto para ustedes y me alegro que lo disfruten. Comparto tu opinión de la pareja cannon pero igual amo el NaruHina en ocasiones y la verdad no sé qué resulte de todo esto.

 **Kds:** Voy hacer que Naruko se meta hasta en la sopa de Hinata para que Sasuko se sienta más insegura aun. –Risas malvadas-

 **AFuckingAngel:** Yo tampoco puedo decir que será al final (y soy la escritora) No me parece mal idea que Sasuko y Naruko compartan a Hinata. –Me voy a escribir un nuevo capítulo-

 **Nova por siempre:** No entendí, tiene ser NaruHina? Porque pensé que tú eras fans del NaruHina (si es así serias mi primera fanática que no quiere un SasuHina) me la has puesto difícil mujer. Hinata saldrá más adelante pero cuando aparezca dejará la escoba (la cagada)

 **Meow:** Te daré en el gusto e hice un capítulo más largo sólo para ti, aparecerá más adelante así que hay que aguantarse. Gracias por leer.

Saludos, no olviden responder mi pregunta.

 **¿Quieren lemon para el futuro?**


	5. Duda

**Advertencia** : Trio amoroso, Gender bender, OoC, NaruHina o SasuHina, Capítulos cortos.

 **Declaración** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

.

Sasuko tecleaba en su computador con rapidez, toda su concentración estaba en la pantalla y en las palabras que tipiaba. Hinata le dejó una taza de café al lado lo que sobresaltó a la bella mujer.

―No deberías trabajar tanto. Te agotaras –le comentó su prometido. Sasuko sólo bufó molesta y continuó con su trabajo.

Hinata sólo tomó sus lentes y un libro que había estado leyendo de hace tiempo, se sentó en el sofá cerca de una lámpara para no cansar la vista.

Sasuko lo miró, el joven de pelo negro azulado se veía despreocupado, él emitía un aura de tranquilad; le gustaba eso de Hinata, no se sentía hostigada y la quería como era no le obligaba a ser perfecta como su padre.

―No has preguntado cómo van los preparativos de la boda –habló Sasuko, dejando el computador de lado y caminando hacia Hinata.

Hinata levantó la vista y dejó de lado el libro.

―Cierto, pero confió en ti –declaró.

Sasuko llegó hasta su prometido y se sentó en las piernas de este, le sacó los lentes y le dio un beso en la nariz

―¿Estás seguro en casarte conmigo? –Hinata cerró los ojos y aspiró el dulce aroma de su novia.

―Quiero casarme contigo Sasuko –abrió los ojos, el blanco de los ojos de él chocó con los oscuros ojos de ella ―Pero siento algo por Naruko.

.

 _Continuara…_

.

Hola mis bestias feroces

Este es mi capitulo favorito porque salé Hinata.

¿Querían SasuHina? Aquí está –risas malévola-

 **Uchihinata-20:** A esta altura todo puede pasar, Hinata quiere a Sasuko pero también a Naruko D: que es indeciso este hombre. Gracias por responder y hasta para mi será difícil ver a Hinata como hombre.

 **Nicolai:** ¿después de esto te sigue dando pena? Me siento emocionada siendo tu primera vez –tú me entiendes-

 **RukiaHime-chan:** Me encanta que esto sea diferente. Se la dedica a Hinata porque estaba observando la foto de ella e Hinata. Será un misterio quien será la pareja del lemon –risas malvadas-

 **Invader Zam:** Estos capítulos serán bastantes cortos pero hay uno más largo. Gracias por responder.

 **Sexy Tomboy:** En el instituto se supone que Naruko ignora a Hinata por su amor incondicional a Sakumo pero habrán sucesos que cambiará esto.

 **Nahi Shite:** No sé cuál será la pareja final. Espero que en este capítulo te haya puesto de cabeza porque Hinata admitió sentir algo por Naruko. Yo tampoco soy fans del NaruSaku así que al menos relájate con eso.

 **Kds:** Gracias por tu idea, tienes razón pondré un aviso cuando haya lemon por si alguien quiere saltárselo aunque aún no habrá lemon. Sobre lo de ItaHinaSasu pronto subiré un capitulo tenme paciencia.

 **Ninagare:** Me alegro que explores temas que no te gusten (trios amorosos) y aun así lo leas eso me dice que eres una persona muy abierta de mente y eso me gusta. Gracias por leer.

 **Xrosloanding:** Me diste una idea súper buena para un capitulo –risa malvada- Sasuko y Naruko tendrán que aprender a compartir.

 **Zumekqi:** Me siento presionada con la pareja final me voy a poner a llorar porque ni yo sé que pareja será la final.

Saludos, disculpen por la demora pero tengo problemas con el pc.


	6. Confesión

**Advertencia** : Trio amoroso, Gender bender, OoC, NaruHina o SasuHina, Capítulos cortos.

 **Declaración** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

.

Le mostraron la carta de colores para las invitaciones, había una gama de colores ambas mujeres se quedaron observándolos detenidamente.

―Las dejo un momento –habló la encargada retirándose del lugar para darles privacidad a las jóvenes.

―¿Qué color prefieres Sasuko? –preguntó Naruko una vez que la encargada ya no estaba.

―Me da igual –respondió con molestia

―Eres una amargada. No sé cómo Hinata se pudo fijar en ti. –Naruko pasaba la página del muestrario sin poner atención a ninguno en especial.

Sasuko gruñó molesta, hace unos día se había enterado sobre los sentimientos de su prometido hacia su amiga y era algo que le estaba molestando. Por primera vez se sentía insegura.

―Lo mismo me pregunto –susurró Sasuko, Naruko tuvo que agudizar su oído para escucharla y se sintió mal por tener sentimientos hacia el futuro esposo de su amiga pero ella no podía mandar su corazón.

―Me gusta Hinata –soltó Naruko como una bomba.

.

Hola mis bestias feroces.

La única que se interpone entre Hinata y Naruko es Sasuko y la boda.

 **Nicolai:** Yo estoy igual de confundida. Ambas son buenas para Hinata. Gracias por leer.

 **RukiaHime-chan:** Reconozco esa canción, puede que Hinata se quede con las dos aunque eso sería muy machista. Ojala que este te de aun más ganas de esperar el siguiente. Gracias por leer.

 **Kds:** Que significa "ntc" me he pregunto hace mucho ya no puedo con la duda. Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** Ahora matará a Naruko –risa malvada- Gracias por leer.

 **Kumikoson4:** Me debes como un chilion de reviews –broma- Hinata, para mí, es mejor de cualquier forma es una de mis personajes favoritos, prefiero a Sasuke por sobre Naruto –aunque este loco- Amiga, habrá lemon. Gracias por leer.

Saludos, espero sus reviews


	7. Felicidad

**Advertencia** : Trio amoroso, Gender bender, OoC, NaruHina o SasuHina, Capítulos cortos.

 **Declaración** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

.

―Les presento a Hinata Hyuga –habló Sakumo a sus dos amigas ―, es nuevo en mi clase.

Hinata miró a las dos mujeres y les saludo estirándole la mano. Naruko le respondió el apretón con suavidad, al turno de Sasuko esta dudo un poco por un momento pero al final se la dio.

―Un gusto conocerlas –Hinata miró a Sakumo ―Él me habla mucho de ustedes.

Sakumo sólo sonrió y se sentó al lado de Sasuko. Los tres amigos se pusieron a conversar ignorando por completo al nuevo.

―Me tengo que ir, un gusto –volvió hablar Hinata, se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Los tres se habían despedido del raro chico, pero Sasuko no pudo apartar su mirada de él. Le intrigaba que él no se le acerca de manera usual que hacían todos los hombres. Hyuga sí que era un chico raro.

Sasuko se levantó de su asiento ignorando todo lo que le decía su amigo, y comenzó a caminar por donde se había ido el extraño chico.

No le fue difícil dar con él, después de todo ya todas las femeninas del instituto lo conocían y estaban pendiente del chico.

A lo lejos lo vio leyendo en la biblioteca en lo más apartado del lugar, sus ojos plateados viajaban con velocidad en cada línea y su rostro como cambiaba a cada página que pasaba del libro, se veía tan distinto a como lo vio por primera vez, ahí se notaba alguien expresivo pero se mostraba tan distantes de las personas.

Lo detallo, la luz del sol le llegaba de manera sutil en el rostro lo que hacía resaltar más sus facciones, la mandíbula ancha, nariz y boca fina y unos bellos ojos plateados que parecían la vía láctea misma.

Caminó por la biblioteca y buscó el ángulo perfecto para tomar una foto sin ser vista. Sasuko no era una acosadora pero ese extraño hombre le llamaba la atención de una rara manera.

No tardó en tomar la foto y guardar su celular lo más rápido posible, luego de eso posó sus ojos negros en los títulos de los libros que había ahí.

―Buscas algo en especial –le habló Hinata desde el otro lado de la sala sin apartar la vista de su libro. Sasuko sólo negó ―Bien –ahí acabó la conversación entre ellos.

La Uchiha miró por última vez al hombre y su extraña actitud. Después de eso Hinata nunca más volvió a cruzar palabras con él hasta que tuvieron una extraña cita doble.

En la cita Naruko e Hinata estaban susurrando cosas, la actitud de ambos estaba molestando a Sasuko algo se traían entre manos estos dos y no le parecía que fuera muy bueno.

―Iré por los refrescos. –habló Hinata mientras se levantaba del asiento ―¿Me quiere acompañar Sasuko-san?

La nombrada sólo asintió y partió antes que el chico del pelo rosado comenzara alegar.

―Quiero que sea mi cita hoy –le pidió Hinata cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de los otros dos.

Sasuko detuvo su andar y se quedó mirando el pelo negro azulado de Hinata. ¿Estaba bromeando acaso?

―¿Por qué? –eran tantos en la mente de Sasuko que no supo por cual comenzar.

―Porque Naruko-chan quiere a Sakumo y usted le está molestando por eso quiero que se fije sólo en mi –le respondió Hinata.

―Me estás diciendo molestia –no fue una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación.

―L-lo siento –se avergonzó Hinata ―N-no quise decirle de esa forma, pero _quiero que Naruko-chan sea feliz._

A Sasuko le golpeó la realidad en la cara y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Hinata aun haría cualquier cosa para que Naruko fuera feliz, aunque eso significará cancelar su boda.

.

 _Continuará…_

.

Hola mis bestias feroces.

Deben estar enojados conmigo y lo entiendo, en primer lugar me quiero disculpar con ustedes porque prometí que publicaría todo los días ya que los capítulos son muy cortos pero surgen problemas que no puedo evitar. Nuevamente discúlpenme.

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** No sé cómo Sasuko tiene tanta paciencia pero desde ahora en adelante todo cambiará. Saludos

 **RukiaHima-chan:** Gracias por el consejo, creo que aún no decido y lo mejor sería hacer dos finales alternativos con cada pareja. Hinata no sería tan malo de engañar a su prometida o si…?

 **Kds:** De verdad quiero saber que significa "ntc" Y por no decirme Naruko e Hinata se acercarán más –risa malvada-

 **Kumikoson4:** Desde ahora en adelante Sasuko será más insegura que nunca. Ya estamos llegando al climax y veremos que tan leal son Hinata y Naruko.

Saludos, nuevamente disculpen por la demora. Ya estamos cerca del final.


End file.
